


Protection

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Injury, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: For the fist whumptober 2018 promt we have a stabbed Loki in battle.





	Protection

Peter didn't realize what was going on. One minute he was taking out robots with Mr. Stark and doctor Strange, then the Doctor was gone and Tony was on the ground.

“Mr. Stark are you okay?”

Tony lay on the ground silent before sitting up. The armor around his face removed, now revealed a very confused expression. 

“Yeah kid I'm fine where's Strange?”

Peter was at a loss. From what he could tell a robot went flying past and snagged the doctor as it flew. Or was is something else? It was all so fast for Peter to really tell.

“He went that way but I'm not sure what was with him.”

*

At first, Stephen thought he was being attacked. As he began to struggle, a familiar voice stopped him.

“It's okay doc it's just Falcon. We needed your help on the other side of the field it was urgent. Sorry we didn't alert you sooner.”

Sam had been in a group with Natasha, Clint and Bucky. All had comms why not get him that way? As they slowed down, he could see why. A large crater was Shielded by a magical forcefield. He could see Clint lying unconscious next to a bloodied Natasha. Loki stood beside them, concentrating on the large shield.

“What happened?” Strange demanded as they landed. “Where's Barnes?”

“Bucky went to get Doctor Banner and more medical supplies. Till then, we need your help to stabilize Clint. He's losing a lot of blood, one of those robots self destructed and Clint took the blow. Loki came out of nowhere and shielded us from the attacks.”

By now, Loki was on the edge of the forcefield. He gently moved his hands allowing an opening for the two to enter.

 

“I'll wait here for the others to arrive. Hurry or Barton is going to die.”

 

“My magic doesn't work like that. You could heal him wit-”

“I risk everyone's life if I left this shield down. I know you're hands aren't what they used to be, but you can talk someone through it. Natasha is too out of it to aid. As soon as Dr. Banner arrives, he'll help.”

Loki was too busy talking to them and Manning the shield to notice the second round of attacks. By the time he was warned, the sharp blade of his attacker drove into his side and up. Blood dripped from the blade and down his sleek leather coat. Within seconds, the shield was down and everyone was surrounded. The robot made one more rough shove into Loki's body before shoving his limp body to the ground.

 

“Shit that's bad,” Sam muttered. “Sure wish we had backup. We can't fight all these guys.”

 

“Your wish is our command Mr. Wilson!”

Peter and Tony arrived just in time to take out the next wave. Bucky, accompanied with Dr. Banner and a battle scarred Thor were not far behind. Bruce stabilized Clint and patched Natasha as the remaining fighters took out the remains of the army. Not one person remembering the young god laying on the ground. Peter happened to glance to the spot Loki fell and quickly sensed something was wrong. Under the remains of a few robots, Peter found a very pale Loki. Blood stained his side and face. His stare almost vacant.

 

“Guys Mr. Loki is over here and he looks really bad! He needs help!”

 

Thor pushed past his companions to see Loki. His pale skin glistening with sweat and blood. Bright eyes growing dim with every gasping breath.

 

“Brother what is wrong? Why aren't you healing yourself? You're going to die otherwise!”

 

“He can't he doesn't have the energy.”

 

Bucky was now at Thor's side. He and Loki had become fairly close in the past few months.

 

“He was protecting everyone after the blast he must have depleted his magic.”

 

Loki was silent as he stared at them in agreement. He was terrified of death. He'd never been this close to the actual thing before, even at the hands of Thanos he was able to escape. This was different, he was tired and wanted to sleep but knew what would happen if he did.

 

“I stabilized Clint, let me see what I can do for Loki.”

 

Bruce kneeled next to Loki who was now barely breathing. Even the sputtering breaths were shallow and further apart.

 

“Don't worry Loki. You're going to be okay. I'm going to stop the bleeding and move you to the helicarrier for a blood transfusion. Remember that blood I took from you awhile ago? We're going to use that. I just need you to stay with me.”

 

Everything seemed so far away. He could hear Bruce talking but couldn't understand. He could feel pressure on his side and more pain as his body was lifted. He wished he would have moved back into the shield until help arrived. A Sharp pain jarred him into a sitting position before he sputter more blood and flopped back down. Everything else beyond that was white noise.

*

A few days later, Loki opened his eyes to a blank white ceiling. A gentle beeping and a few muffled voices greeted his ears. One voice in particular was louder than most.

 

“Trust me feathers, he's not going to want his jello. He's probably never even had jello. I'm just doing everyone a favor and eating it for him.”

 

Tony was there so clearly he was alive. How though? He remembers the sharp pain, a void like blackness, then silence. He was sure it was death.

 

“Don't eat my jello you twit.”

 

Loki looked over at Tony who sat the cup of green jello on the table. 

 

“Good to have you back reindeer games. Birdbrain here was getting worried he wouldn't get to thank you.”

 

He glanced past Tony to see a mess of blonde hair. Clint lay in the bed next to him, a bandage o. His face and a cast around his leg. He seemed exhausted despite being healed and patched up. Clint managed a tired wave before drifting back to sleep.

Bruce had entered the room at some point. He ushered Tony out and closed the door.

“You saved Clint's life Loki. Not just Clint, Natasha and Sam and Bucky too. They're all grateful for what you did. You scared me a few times though. I ran out of blood and had to find a match for you. Be sure to thank Wanda when you're better. She was the closest match to your blood type. Your lung was punctured by the blade so I want you to just take it easy. Breathing is going to be a bit rough until it heals and you run the risk of getting pneumonia. If you need something, just hit the red button on the controls. You're bunking with Clint until you both heal, he'll probably just sleep. That all I've ever seen Clint do while he's hurt, sleep and eat.”

Loki chuckled lightly before realizing it was a bad idea. 

“Ow that hurt,” he gasped. “Thank you Bruce. I'm sure Thor will be in here soon. Try and keep him quiet, I think Barton has the right idea right now.”

 

Loki closed his eyes. It may hurt more than being dead but at least he was among friends.

**Author's Note:**

> One prompt for whumptober 2018 down! 30 to go


End file.
